The Anubis Pregnancy Pact
by annawinsten
Summary: When one girl at the Anubis House falls pregnant, what else could her friends do? They do the exact same thing. Will this make these couples grow closer? Or tear them apart? Peddie. Jara. Moy. Amfie. Fabina.
1. The Pact

**So this is set after Season 2, lets just say that they were in their first year of high school during Season 1 and then on. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own House of Anubis, if I did things would be a lot different...well couple wise at least. A couple things you'll need to know is, Mick came back from Australia because he started dating Joy soon after the Season 2 finale, Nina and Joy are close now- Joy isn't trying to get Fabian, and it starts off in September about a week into school.  
The author from another pregnancy pact story let me use the _idea_ of the story, so I'm not trying to do anything that similar. **

* * *

Patricia POV

I stared down at the plastic sticks in my hand.

One hand covered my mouth, keeping me from screaming and waking up the whole house. _No, no, no, no! _This can't be happening, how could this be happening?

Positive. Positive. Positive. The word kept floating around in my head. Tears started blurring up my vision, as I sat there on the floor. I didn't think I could be pregnant, I'm only 16! But here I am, looking at three positive pregnancy tests in the middle of the night on my first week back at school.

I couldn't handle this, kids hate me! They genuinely hate me! Most of them are scared of me and I can't say that I like them all that much either!

I couldn't move, maybe if I just stayed there everything would just...go away.

I let out a loud sob, who cares if anyone hear's me? They're not going to want me after they find out I'm...pregnant. Oh god, what is going to happen to me!

"Patricia?" My eyes widened as the door opened, revealing Joy.

"Hi" I said weakly, trying but failing to hide the tests.

She stared at them, wide eyed and mouth opened. "Hi" She replied back, squatting down next to me. She looked at the tests and her eyes got wider and said,  
"I knew something was wrong! Come with me!" She grabbed me and pulled me towards our room.

She sat me down on my bed and said,  
"Wait here," She went out of the room for a few minutes, leaving me sitting on my bed with three positive pregnancy tests.

I thought things like this only happened on TV.

Then, Joy came back in followed by Amber and Nina. I can't tell them! Joy barely knows whats going on! This wasn't supposed to happen! I'm not supposed to tell them until the baby is coming and I need a drive to the hospital!

Joy woke up Mara and then looked at me, she gave me a small smile before sitting next to me on my bed. "Joy, why did you call us all in here at midnight?" Amber groaned.

Nina said,  
"Yeah this is the year I'm supposed to sleep in!"

"Well maybe you guys should all just go back to sleep and we can talk about this in say...a few months?" I asked hopefully. "Patricia.." Joy said in her don't-mess-with-me voice.

I sighed and looked down at my hands. "Well you see the thing is.."I stopped for a second, words not forming properly in my mouth. How was I going to say this?

"Patricia? Whats wrong? You've been rather...odd these past few days" Mara asked.

It's true, I guess. I've spent the first days back at school cooped up in my room, not wanting to face the truth. "Okay well before I tell you, can you promise not to judge me or get mad at me? And you can't tell anyone, and I mean it." Especially not Eddie.

They all nodded, seeming less tired.  
"Well, um, I am, uh, I'm.." I stuttered like an idiot for a few seconds before sighing and holding up the tests and whispering, "I'm pregnant"

"WHAT?!" They all screamed, aside from Joy, making me glare at them.

"Pregnant?" Nina asked in shock.

"As in...baby pregnant?" Amber asked staring at me with wide eyes.

"Are you completely sure?" Mara asked. I nodded my head showing them the three tests. "Positive" I whispered, tears starting to fall down my face.

I hid my face in my hands, not wanting them to see me cry. "Patricia don't cry" I heard Nina say, I looked up and saw they all sat closer to me now, Joy grabbing one hand and Mara holding the other.

"It's Eddie's right?" Joy asked and I nodded my head. Oh crap, Eddie. I hadn't thought of him yet. "Oh no, oh no! This is all a disaster! I'm going to end up dropping out of school when I'm 16 because I'll have to raise this baby by myself. Eddie won't want to be with me anymore, you guys will move on with your lives and totally forget about me and I'll always be remembered as the pregnant girl! Oh god!" I cried, not caring that I'm actually letting people see me cry.

"Patricia, that won't happen-" Nina started but I cut her off and said,  
"But you don't know that! Your life is perfect now! You and Fabian are together and your brilliant at school! I'm 16 and going to have a baby! Nothing you guys can say can change that! You guys can't say anything, you don't know what it feels like" I snapped, not caring that I was being mean.

It's true, they don't know what I'm going through.

"But what if we did?" Nina said after a minute of silence. We all looked over to her, and saw her idea face on, "What?" We all asked.  
"What if we did know what it feels like? What if we all got pregnant?"

Okay, that has to be her worst idea yet. Most of her plans were bad, but this one was terrible! "Like, at the same time? Now?" Amber asked. Nina nodded, "We all have boyfriends, we all love them am I correct?" Mara, Joy, and Amber nodded.

"Well, all we have to do is trick them into not using protection, and then we'd all get pregnant and know how you feel Patricia!"I shook my head immediately. "I couldn't ask you guys too do that"

"It does seem intriguing..." Amber said and Nina and her high fived. "Amber, Nina, we couldn't all get pregnant. We're only 16" Mara explained, being the voice of reason like I'd hoped. "But think about it! All of our kids being best friends like us! If we do this they are guaranteed to be besties and we'd all know each other for the rest of our lives!" Amber squealed.

"It sounds good when you put it like that, and I do want to have one with Mick," Joy said, "Someday" She added when she saw me glaring. "I just don't think we'd be ready for this. I don't think any of us would be ready" Joy explained.

"Why are we even having this conversation?" I asked.

"We want to help you, Patricia, and this way we'll all have each other and the guys supporting all of us!" Nina said happily. I thought she was smart.

I sighed and looked at Mara,  
"Mara, tell them how stupid this plan is!" I demanded waiting for a whole logical explanation.

But nothing came, she just looked down at her hands, "It is stupid, and its very shocking coming from Nina, but...I mean, I'd be up for it.." She said softly, looking up at me.

I sighed, if Mara was on their side, how on Earth could I possibly convince them to not ruin their lives? "Joy?" Amber asked.

"Its not like we haven't had sex before, but is this really the best way to help Patricia?" They all shrugged, "Probably, but we'll never know unless we try"

I found myself smiling a little bit, they really cared about me this much? Oh god, I'm not going to go soft am I? "I'm in" Joy said, making Amber clap.

"Group hug!" She whisper-yelled, pulling us all into a big hug. "Thanks guys" I whispered to them, they don't know what their getting themselves into, but maybe this will end up being for the better?

* * *

**There you go! First chapter!**  
**If you all could go and favorite/follow this story, you'd make my day! Not that I'm pressuring you but it'd be really nice!**  
**Also, if you could review this for me, that'd be great! You can tell me anything you wish to happen or anything you like so far. And you can even tell me which genders you wish these couples to have.**

**The couples are- Peddie, Jara, Moy, Amfie, and Fabina :)  
**

**Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you stay to read the rest.**

**Ari xxx.**


	2. Positive or Negative?

**I'd like to say thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and favorited(?) and followed the story it means a lot xxx.**

**This is set in October, a month after the pact**

* * *

Mara POV

"Are you guys ready for this?" Patricia asked. We were all out in front of the drugstore that was the closest to the school. We only had 20 minutes to get in and out before school. I nodded my head, along with the other girls. I was too nervous to speak, this was all happening so fast. It seems like just yesterday we found out Patricia was pregnant.

Now I might be. "Lets go" Joy said, opening the door. I found the tests at the back of the store, and we all grabbed a box. "Where are we going to take them?" Amber asked as we walked to the check out counter.

"We could go to the bathrooms at school," Patricia suggested. "I can make sure no one comes in" I don't know why we decided to do this before school, when we could've done it at any other time.

Once we got to the check out counter, the cashier was giving us 'looks' and mumbling about who irresponsible we were. We know what we are getting ourselves into!

At least, I think I do. We got out of the store as soon as possible and hoped into the car. "This is so exciting!" Amber squealed as we neared the school.

"Don't mention anything" Nina said, giving Amber a look. Patricia parked the car and we all got out. We all put the tests in Joy's bag so no one would see them.

"Hey girls!" Alfie exclaimed excitedly as we entered the school. He ran towards Amber and hugged him, while Amber stood awkwardly. We actually haven't spoken to the guys all week, I noticed once I saw Alfie. Speaking of which, all the guys made their way towards us.

We all exchanged worried glances and Joy held her bag closer to her. "Is something wrong?" Fabian asked. "No!" Nina and I yelled immediately. "We have to go to.." Nina said, trying to think of something. How does she even get away with lying all the time?

"The rest rooms!" I yelled. "Yeah," Amber laughed nervously, "There. Lets go!" We basically ran to the bathroom after that, and once we were inside, Patricia stood near the door. "Go take them!" She yelled pushing us to the stalls.

We all took the tests and had to wait three minutes before we found out. We were all completely silent, except for Patricia who had to yell at some girls for coming in.

"Three minutes are up" Patricia said from outside my stall. I took a deep breath before picking up the test. "Oh my god" I whispered, a grin appearing on my face. I got out of the stall and saw Amber, Joy, and Nina doing the same. "I'm pregnant!" We all whispered. "Oh my god!" Amber yelled, pulling us all into a group hug.

"We're pregnant!" She whispered in the loudest voice she could. "You should probably throw those away," Patricia said. I gave everyone another hug after we walked out of the bathroom. "I can't believe we're pregnant!" Amber said out loud. My eyes widened, but it didn't seem like anyone heard.

"Amber, you can't say it out loud!" I whispered. "Sorry!" She yelled as we walked into the lounge (I don't know what its called. The place with the stage where Amber and Alfie did the kissing scene and where Peddie first met and where the play in Season 3 was)

"I can't help it, I mean I'm pregnant!" She said once again. Luckily, there wasn't anyone in here. "Shut up Amber!" Patricia yelled. "We are all pregnant too, but we can't go around screaming it!" Joy whispered.

I was about to say something but then we heard people yelling, "WHAT!" From behind the stage. Before we knew it, the boys stormed out from behind the stage looking like they had seen ghosts. "Your all pregnant?!" Mick yelled. "Shh!" We yelled.

I looked at Jerome who was looking at me in disbelief. "Is it true?" Eddie asked Patricia, she looked down at her feet. "I'll take that as a yes" He mumbled under his breath. "All of you?! How could that happen!" Alfie yelled frantically.

"Jerome-" I started to say but then the bell rang. The boys walked past us, still looking shocked.

"Great.." Nina groaned.

"If only you kept your mouth shut, Amber!" Patricia snapped.

Amber glared at her, "It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know the guys were back there?"

"If you hadn't been running around yelling it everywhere than maybe they would've found out later!" Patricia yelled back.

"Guys, lets go get to class!" I cut in. Amber and Patricia nodded, and we walked to maths, our first period. When we walked in, the guys were just entering too. They must've gone to punch a wall or something.

I tried to sit down next to Jerome, but he pulled Alfie down in my usual seat. Well that hurt. I blinked away some tears, he hates me now. I sat down next to Amber, who also looked hurt.

I saw Mick sit in Nina's usual seat, leaving her mouth wide open. Patricia came and sat down in front of Amber and I, with her arms crossed. She looked like she was trying not to cry, also. Joy and Nina joined us soon.

I can't believe _this _was how Jerome was acting.

I expected him to be shocked, but I didn't expect him to hate me!

Oh, what have we done?

* * *

**There's the second chapter!**

**So, what is going to happen? Are the boys going to forgive the girls? You'll have to keep reading to find out, what a shame. Wink, wink.**

**I always love reviews, they give me inspiration to write. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and all that jazz. It means a lot!**

**And also, what do you want the babies genders to be? And would you like any particular couple to have twins, perhaps? I'll try to update tomorrow, if this chapter gets good reviews. If you guys hate it then I don't have to continue!**


	3. Telling The Guys

Amber POV

"This is just great," Patricia said as we all walked back to the house, "They all hate us" I sighed, wishing I could say it wasn't true. The guys ignored us the rest of school, and bailed after lunch.

I can't believe Alfie was acting like this. I mean, I'm the one who is carrying this baby! I'm the one that gets the right to freak out! "They can't _hate_ us," Nina pointed out, "It's not all our faults. I mean, they had a part to play too"

We walked along silently. I hope Alfie is alright, it was a lot to dump on him in a school restroom. Once we got to the Anubis House, Trudy was waiting for us in the hall. "Hi dearies," She said looking at us nervously, "The boys are acting very weird, have you got any idea whats wrong with them?"

We stayed silent. Of course we knew! We were the problem! "Where are they?" Mara asked. "Last I saw they were in the living room" We nodded and walked into the room.

Mick and Fabian were in there, Fabian pacing and mumbling random words under his breath, and Mick had his head in his hands. "Um, hey" Joy said.

They both looked towards us, aww their crying! Wait, that's not good!

"Where's Alfie?" I asked. "His room" Fabian mumbled, sitting down next to Mick. I ran out of their and went to Alfie's room. I knocked on the door, jumping on the balls of my feet.

Jerome opened the door soon after. He looked terrible. "Alfie! Amber's here" He mumbled, walking away from me. Wow, no insult. He must be terrified. I walked in and saw Alflie laying down with his head in his pillow. "Alfie?" I asked and sat down on his bed. He made a groaning noise. I sighed and looked at Jerome, "Go talk to Mara. I need to talk to him" I ordered.

Surprisingly, he did what I told him too. "Alfie, sweetie, please sit up" I said softly. He sighed, but sat up. His eyes were red and puffy. "Please don't cry Alfie" I whispered, wrapping my arms around him.

He made a sarcastic laugh, "What am I supposed to do Amber? I can barely take care of myself! How can I take care of you and this baby?" He cried. I guess I never thought of _that_ before. I guess I just thought of the good things that could come out of this.

"Alfie, I'm scared too," I whispered, grabbing his hand and lacing my fingers through his, "But we're Alfie and Amber. We always make it work don't we?" He nodded his head, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm really scared, Amber. I don't want anything bad to happen. I'm afraid I'll do something to ruin this" He said gesturing between the two of us. "Alfie, I don't know how we are going to do this. But I know we are going to give this baby the most love in the world. So, lets just be here for a moment and worry about the other stuff later. Okay?" He nodded his head and kissed my forehead.

That's when I realized, I'm pregnant. Actually pregnant! There is a baby growing inside of me! I'm going to be a mother at 16, well technically 17, but still! How am I going to do this? My parents will be beyond angry!

I hid my head in Alfie's chest and cried. "Shh, it'll be okay" He whispered soothingly. "It'll be okay"

**Mara POV**

I went to go get Jerome soon after Amber, but he was walking out to find me at the exact same time. "I need to talk to you" We said in unison. "Okay" He said, walking in front of me. He walked outside and I followed. When I got there he was sitting down on the steps. "So, uh, are you okay?" I asked, walking closer to him.

He looked up at me, "Am I okay? Mara, how am I supposed to be okay?" He snapped. I backed up a bit, not expecting him to act this way. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I didn't want you to find out like that" I wiped my eyes, Jerome can't see me cry. "I understand if you hate me, but please don't leave me alone. I can't do this alone, I-"

He cut me off,  
"I could never hate you, Mara," He patted his hand on the spot next to him and gestured for me to sit down next to him, "I'm not going to be like my dad. I'm not going to leave you. I love you" He said, kissing my head. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you too Jerome"

"But...how are we going to do this? We'll only be 17" I sighed, I hadn't thought about what would happen _after _I got pregnant. All I could think about was helping Patricia and I got too caught up.

This is all too much, I should've said no! I'm supposed to be smart! I'll probably never finish school now, my parents will probably hate me for ruining my life. How could I let this happen?

"I don't know" I whispered back to Jerome. I felt myself start crying, I couldn't help it. I can't believe this could be happening! Jerome just held me, every time I thought about what would happen in the future I started crying more.

I can't believe I'm responsible for ruining not just my life, but Jerome's and this child's. I don't know what I'm going to do.

**Joy POV**

Patricia took Eddie up to our room, leaving Nina, Fabian, Mick, and I. "Mick," I said softly. He didn't answer. "Mick, come with me" I whispered, taking his hand and pulling him off the couch. I led him to his room, where he sat down on his bed once we got in. "Mick, please talk to me" I said, sitting down next to him.

I sighed when he didn't answer, "Not talking to me isn't going to make any of this better, Mick!" I snapped, getting angry. I know its not the best way to handle the situation, but he wasn't talking to me and I needed him!

"Than what is!" He cried, finally saying something. "Joy, we haven't even been together a year! How are we supposed to know if this will even last?" He didn't say that! Usually, I'd have some comeback to say, but I don't know whether it was because of everything thats happening or if its the pregnancy hormones but I started crying.

"Your right! We don't know, but right now all I know is that I need you to hug me and tell me everything is going to be okay because I'm scared too and you leaving me isn't going to help!"

He sighed, getting up and wrapping his arms around me. I tried to push him away, but was too tired to try too hard. "I'm sorry," He whispered, "I'm really freaked out right now and I don't know what I'm doing or saying. I could never leave you"

I nodded my head against Mick's chest and wiped away some tears. "Promise you'll never leave?" I asked, holding out my pinky finger. He let out a very stressed laugh and linked his pinky with mine. "Promise. But, we still don't know what we are doing do we?"

I sighed. This wasn't how this was supposed to go! We were supposed to all be happy and excited about being parents! But all its caused so far is worry and stress. Oh god, why did I agree to this stupid pact?

**Nina POV**

Fabian and I stayed silent for a few minutes after Mick and Joy left.

I didn't know what to say to him, I've never been in this situation before.

"Nina?" He said, breaking the silence. I looked up at him and met his eyes, "You are..you're really...I mean you are..." He stuttered, trying to find the right word while trying to not cry.

"Yes, I'm pregnant" I said, finishing his sentence. He nodded his head, "Yeah...that"

I would usually smile at Fabian's awkwardness, but right now was not a funny moment.

"I'm not going to leave you," He said, "If, uh, if you were wondering" I smiled at that. He opened his arms out for me to hug, which I gladly did.

"How are we going to do this? I mean, in 9 months we will have a baby and we'll still have school to worry about. And our families." He asked, stroking my hair.

I shrugged, I never thought about this. Oh my gosh, this was all my fault. I ruined so many people's lives by coming up with the pact!

Not to mention all of our unborn children's lives when we won't be able to support them! "I'm so sorry" I whispered, burying my face in his neck. "Hey, don't be sorry" He whispered.

I shook my head and didn't reply. This was all my fault. How are we going to do this?!

**Patricia POV **

Eddie stormed into my room once I brought him upstairs.

He sat down on my bed, crossing his arms and breathing heavily. "Eddie, are you going to say something?" I asked, standing at the foot of the bed. "What do you want me to say?" He said through clenched teeth.

I could tell he was trying not to cry.  
"Something! You could yell at me or cry or do something to show me how you feel about this!" I yelled, gesturing to my stomach. He looked up at me, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now Patricia? My dad is the principal of the school! Do you know what he could do if he found out? He could ship me off!"

Crap, I guess I forgot about that. I held back tears, I wasn't going to let him see me cry. Not yet.  
"He wouldn't do that" I whispered. "You don't know that!"

"Gosh! Could you be more negative? You just found out your going to have a child and the first thing you do is scream at me!" I yelled, turning away from so he wouldn't see me cry. I sat down on Joy's bed and crossed my arms. The room was silent for a few minutes.

I couldn't say anything without crying.

"Yacker?" Eddie sat down next to me and put his arms around me. I slowly laid my head on his shoulder, but didn't say anything. I was still mad at him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you" He whispered. I sniffled and shook my head, "I'm sorry too. This is a lot of news and...its not easy for me either"

Eddie kissed my forehead, "I'll be here. I'm not going to leave you, but you do realize how difficult this is going to be, right?" I nodded my head, a few tears falling out. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to make your like any more difficult than it already is" I whispered, wrapping my arms around him.

This is only the side of me Eddie sees, and maybe Joy. If anyone saw me like this, they'd think I went soft.

I continued to cry silently on the bed, holding Eddie's hand. "We'll make it" Eddie whispered a few times.

But how can we make it? We're two 16 year olds and we're about to have a screaming child? And to top it off, I dragged the rest of my friends into this. I can't believe I did this!

* * *

**Here you go!  
And if any of you read these little author notes, I'd just like to say thank you!  
Also, if you can, could you review and tell me what you want each couple to have? Boy? Girl? Or twins?  
And for extra, names even!  
Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing/favoriting/following the story, it means a lot!  
xxx.**


	4. Mr Sweet Knows

Joy POV

Mick ended up falling asleep on me, but I don't know how. I did this on purpose and I don't know what I'm going to do!  
I should've said 'no' like I planned to once Nina came up with the stupid idea.

I shook my head and sighed. This could turn out either: extremely amazing, or extremely terrible.  
Right now I'm betting on the second option.

"Hey, Joy?" The door to Mick's room opened and Nina walked in.  
We were much better friends now, especially considering everything that's going on.

"Whats up?" I whispered, gently moving away from Mick so I wouldn't wake him. "We're all meeting in my room while the boys are eating. We still need to talk about some stuff"

I got up and walked with her.  
"Hey Nins," I asked, "Have you told Fabian about the pact?" She immediately shook her head.

"No, thats kinda what I wanted to talk to you guys about"  
We got into Nina's room and found Amber laying on her bed. Mara had her legs propped up on Nina's bed, laying on the floor, and Patricia was sprawled across Nina's bed.

"So, I'm guessing they all took it well?" Nina asked once we sat down. "I wouldn't say well, but they aren't leaving so thats good!" Amber smiled.

"And none go you told them about the pact have you?" Patricia asked. "Nope" We all replied. "I don't know if we should tell them about it" Mara said.

"Yeah, if they didn't hate us before, they would if they found out we got pregnant on purpose" I said and they all nodded along.

"But how are we going to tell Trudy? And Mr. Sweet? And Victor? And our parents?" Nina asked.  
I didn't know what to say to that, cause I hadn't thought about telling them when we made the pact.

"Maybe it would be better if we just told them, I mean what is the worst that could happen?" Patricia asked.

**Patricia POV**

"Okay so we are just going to go in there and tell him?" Eddie asked. We were all walking to school together, each guy was watching a close eye on their girlfriend now, although we can take care of ourselves perfectly fine! We've all been planning out what we were going to say to him since yesterday. I think I've got my part down.

"Basically, yeah!" I told him, grabbing his hand to stop him from stressing. He is over thinking this way too much.

Once we got into school, I started looking for Mr. Sweet. I spotted him and ran over to where he was. "Hey, Mr. Sweet, is right now a good time to talk?" I asked.

"Actually, Patricia right now isn't a very good time. I have to coordinate the dodgeball tournament and..." I stopped listening after that.

Honestly, this man was so boring. How could he be Eddie's dad?

"Yeah, yeah. Fascinating" I interrupted, "But we really need to talk"

He sighed, "What could be so important Patricia?"

I smiled, ignoring how nervous I was, "How do you feel about being a grandpa?"

**Mara POV**

Mr. Sweet's face went white. "WHAT?!" He yelled. "Ms. Williamson, Edison. Could you please follow me?" He asked, trying to compose himself.

"Wait Mr. Sweet, we need to talk to you too" I yelled after them. "In a moment Ms. Jaffray, I'm afraid I have some...family affairs I need to take care of"

"But Mr-" He cut me off, "Mara not now!"

I sighed and felt Jerome grab my hand. "Its okay, we can tell him after he's done grilling Sweetie Jr." I didn't bother rolling my eyes at him, "Shut up"

"Mr. Sweet, we are pregnant too" Joy spoke up, only loud enough for the people in his office to hear. His eyes got wider, "Who, exactly is 'we', Ms. Mercer?" He asked horrified.

"We. As in, Patricia, Mara, Amber, Nina, and I"

We were all sitting across from Mr. Sweet. Waiting for him to say something. He had the same expression on his face- a mix of horror and disappointment.

Soon enough, Trudy and Victor walked in. Oh great, we've been waiting for them! "What do you need Eric? I am very busy!" Victor grumbled, glaring at us.

"Would any of you care to share your...news?" Mr. Sweet asked.  
We all looked down at our hands before Nina said, "All us girls, yeah, we're pregnant"

Trudy looked disappointed and Victor started to have a cow! "I will not tolerate 5 babies in the House of Anubis!" He yelled.  
"Eric! Expel them! This can't be tolerated!" Victor yelled.

"I'm not expelling anyone"  
"But, we do need to talk about the situation at hand. Are you all still planning on attending school?"

We all nodded, "And have any of you told your parents? Besides you, Edison" We all shook our heads, "Very well. I shall set it up for you. In the meantime, could you leave me? I'll be talking with you privately, Edison, later"

Well, that didn't go how we planned at all. "5 babies?" Victor asked himself, looking terrified. "Come on dearies, lets get you home"

* * *

**Ohhh Mr. Sweet knows now! Whats going to happen next?  
Leave any ideas in the comments!  
Also, give me suggestions for the genders and names!  
I'd really appreciate it!  
Thanks for reading!  
xxx.**


End file.
